starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerard DuGalle
|game=SC1 |gender=Male |hair=Gray |birth=2436 |death=September/October, 2500, Aleksander |faction=United Powers League (?—Late 2499/early 2500) United Earth Directorate (Late 2499/early 2500—) : UED Expeditionary Fleet (2500) |job=UED Admiral Commander-in-chief of the UED Expeditionary Fleet (2500) |family=Helena DuGalle (wife) *Several children }} Gerard DuGalle was a human from Earth and a highly decorated admiral in the United Earth Directorate. DuGalle, aged sixty-four, was a lifelong friend of Alexei Stukov.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He was married to a woman named Helena, with whom he had children.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. Biography Background DuGalle spent most of his life defending Earth from its enemies. By 64 years of age and with countless victories to his credit, he was considered to be the greatest military leader within the United Powers League. The UPL, having been aware of the results Doran Routhe's failed experiment to colonize new planets for Earth for some time (even when the United Powers League was still in power), decided to send an expeditionary force to the Koprulu sector sometime during the first battles fought by protoss, terrans and zerg. The expeditionary force was tasked with pacifying the sector; bringing the terran worlds which the newly christened United Earth Directorate regarded as "rogue colonies" under its control and containing the zerg and protoss. Given the extreme nature of the expedition, DuGalle was unanimously nominated to be entrusted with the mission of commanding the expeditionary force, having three primary objectives: # Conquer all of the "rogue" terran colonies, and capture Emperor Arcturus Mengsk of the newly-formed Terran Dominion. # Take control of the entire Zerg Swarm by capturing the newborn Overmind with psychics and powerful drugs. # Use the captured Zerg Swarm to pacify all protoss activity within the sector. DuGalle accepted the mission, though he was uncomfortable with using the zerg to achieve victory, feeling that they represented an unnecessary risk and would rather employ more conventional tactics. Regardless, DuGalle commanded the force from the UED flagship, Aleksander, with his friend Alexei Stukov as his tactical advisor. Early Actions DuGalle and his fleet arrived in the Koprulu sector shortly after the death of the original Overmind. At that point, the majority of the terran population was under Mengsk's control, and the last units of the now defunct Terran Confederacy had been more or less conscripted into Mengsk's forces. The admiral issued a proclamation to his forces after the long journey from the UED. Now that they were physically isolated from home, he reminded his subordinates that only through unity and resolve would victory, and possibly their own survival, be won.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. DuGalle's first action involved the demonstration of the destructive ability of the zerg. He released a host of zerg that had been captured by the expeditionary force for research purposes onto an unsuspecting Dominion colony to observe them in warfare, with DuGalle and Stukov observing the ensuing battle from the Aleksander, hovering above the battlefield. Stukov was generally uninterested, but DuGalle forced him to watch how the zerg massacred the unprepared colonial forces, claiming that the live demonstration would instill a resolve within the Vice Admiral that recorded dissections could not. As it became clear that the colonial forces were losing the battle DuGalle was asked if he wished to intervene; he chose not to, ordering that the Aleksander be taken into orbit, abandoning the colonists to the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. Braxis The UED expeditionary force soon arrived at the outlying Dominion world of Braxis. DuGalle sent troops to the surface of Braxis. These troops immediately faced more problems, being low on vespene gas and having no intelligence of extra deposits on the planet. However, the expeditionary force soon found help from unlikely ally, a group known as the Confederate Resistance Forces, seemingly a remnant of the Confederacy's forces, led by a Lieutenant Samir Duran. Although initial suspicion regarding Duran's intentions was shown and as to why help should be accepted help from people the expeditionary force was sent to pacify was brought forward, as Duran had better knowledge of the planet than the expeditionary force. The Confederate Resistance Forces were accepted into the expeditionary force as "colonial conscripts". With Duran's help, DuGalle's forces were able to locate vital vespene gas geysers and successfully attacked Braxis' capital city, Boralis, using a route suggested by Duran. Through this initial success, UED forces were able to gain control of vital Dominion intelligence assets, which would form the cornerstone of their wildly-successful initial push into Dominion space.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The Dylarian Shipyards DuGalle planned an attack on the Dylarian Shipyards of Dylar IV, where a number of Dominion battlecruisers were being held in drydock. Duran warned him that the Dominion could quickly reinforce its outlying bases, but DuGalle was unhappy with the acquisition of Duran; he considered Duran a "turncoat."Samir Duran: "Gentlemen, I recommend that you launch this attack using the utmost caution. Dominion Command can typically reinforce its outlying bases within sixteen standard hours. You should expect some sort of reprisal from Emperor Mengsk shortly." Gerard DuGalle: "Ah, the turncoat. I suggest that you pay keen attention to rank when you address the Captain and myself, Lieutenant Duran. Is that understood?" Samir Duran: "Of course, Admiral." Alexei Stukov: "Heh heh. You're beginning to show your age, Gerard. Give the boy some credit. He just tipped us off to a preeminent attack." Gerard DuGalle: "However useful he may prove to be, Alexei, he will always be a traitor in my eyes. And you know that I cannot abide a traitor." Alexei Stukov: "Only too well, Gerard." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The UED forces successfully commandeered the fleet of battlecruisers from the Dylarian Shipyards. In an attempt to stop the battlecruiser fleet from falling into hands of this "unknown Terran group", a Dominion fleet under the command of General Edmund Duke intercepted it. Duke demanded the UED force to surrender and ordered his fleet to engage, but his forces were defeated by the larger UED fleet. The shipyards were destroyed and the remaining Dominion forces were impressed into the UED fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Tarsonis Shortly afterwards the expeditionary force discovered a Psi Disrupter on the former Confederacy's capital world of Tarsonis. Duran convinced DuGalle to destroy it over Stukov's strenuous objections.Duran: "I must humbly suggest to you, Admiral, that the Disrupter be destroyed as quickly as possible. If it should fall into the hands of the Dominion we could face some very serious problems." DuGalle: "Hmm. A prudent call, Lieutenant. I am inclined to agree." Stukov: "But Admiral, this device could insure our victory over the Zerg! It is foolhardy to discard such an advantage!" Duran: "Surely, Vice Admiral, you don't doubt the tenacity of your own fleet? Your Directorate forces will devastate the Zerg without the need for such a device." Stukov: "Listen here, Lieutenant, I've had just about enough of your-" DuGalle: "This conversation is over, Alexei. Given the true nature of our mission to enslave the Overmind, we could hardly stand to have Mengsk control a device of this magnitude. This Psi Disrupter must be destroyed in order to safeguard our mission. Ensign, set your course for Tarsonis." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Duran was left behind on Tarsonis with a small force as the main fleet traveled to the Dominion throne world, Korhal IV, in order to destroy the disrupter. When Duran fought his way past zerg forces and reached his target, ghosts working for Stukov intervened, saying that Stukov would oversee the device's destruction. Duran did not challenge them. Stukov's Elite Guard secretly disassembled the device, rather than destroying it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Hunt for the Emperor The UED fleet assaulted Korhal. Dominion power was broken and the Mengsk was forced to flee; Directorate forces were unable to capture the emperor, however, as DuGalle's men were ambushed by Commander Jim Raynor and a small protoss fleet, who helped Mengsk escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. An astonished DuGalle then turned his attention to capturing Raynor, who had fled to Aiur.DuGalle: "I don't understand this. Why would the Protoss harbor these men?" Stukov: I have no idea, Gerard, but the Protoss aren't our only problem." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. The battle on Aiur was a disaster. While the UED troops defeated the rampaging zerg and the protoss, a large wave of zerg appeared and distracted the UED at this critical moment; they had approached from Duran's sector, but he had moved his troops out of the way. Duran deliberately ignored Stukov's attempts to warn him about the zerg, enabling Raynor and Mengsk to escape through a warp gate on the planet, which then self-destructed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Treachery Stukov left the planet with a large contingent of troops to take care of a private matter. Stukov did not directly inform DuGalle of what he was doing or where he was going, leading DuGalle to believe he was abandoning the battle on Aiur. Tracking him to Braxis, DuGalle and Duran became aware of a new development ... the psi disrupter had been reconstructed and had been activated. Duran told DuGalle that Stukov had betrayed him, and that he reconstructed the disrupter in order to sabotage DuGalle's mission in the Koprulu sector. DuGalle was reluctant to believe it, but stated that the evidence was incontrovertible. With a heavy heart he ordered Duran to enter the disrupter and deal with the traitor.Adjutant: "Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis." DuGalle: "Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur? Why has he come back to Braxis?" Duran: "I mean no offense, Admiral. But perhaps Stukov's loyalties are not as strong as you once believed." DuGalle: "Because you are young and foolish, Lieutenant, I will pardon that insult. Alexei and I have been friends since long before you were born. However, he must be found. If Stukov is here, he will account for his actions." Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." DuGalle: "What? Impossible!" Samir Duran: "I warned you Admiral! Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!" DuGalle: "I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible. Alexei, what have you done? Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. On my authority, enter the Psi Disrupter... and... deal with the Vice Admiral appropriately..." Duran: "Of course, Admiral." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Aware that DuGalle would send troops after him, Stukov had his men secure the disrupter, and brought in goliaths to help assist his infantry units in an effort to protect the disrupter, but ultimately even this measure failed. Duran confronted Stukov, who had taken shelter in a control center within the disrupter, and personally executed Stukov for treason. Although mortally wounded, Stukov managed to inform DuGalle that the traitor was actually Duran, who had been infested by the zerg.DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. In the mayhem that followed, Duran disappeared as the disrupter entered its self destruct sequence and numerous zerg forces entered the structure. An enraged DuGalle managed to save the psi disrupter, swore vengeance upon the zerg, and set out to take control of the Overmind. To Chain the Beast DuGalle and his men were successful in their attempt to capture the Overmind on Char and its minions, partially because of the psi disrupter. In the aftermath of the battle, Duran resurfaced, presenting his 'queen' to DuGalle (commanding from the Aleksander)—Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades. The two verbally sparred, Kerrigan assuring the admiral that the UED's reign in the sector would be short-lived. Before departing, she let out a last verbal barb, that Stukov had been twice the man DuGalle was, and she was glad that he'd saved her the trouble of killing him herself. Kerrigan and Duran departed, as did DuGalle, as the UED and zerg forces engaged in an aerial battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. In the following period, DuGalle instituted a series of intense training exercises on the forbidding surface of the planet. With the security of the now-tamed Overmind being the linchpin of further military success in the Koprulu sector, DuGalle needed to know that the harsh environment of Char would not make this task impossible. Forces that were able to function on Char stayed and served as a garrison force. Those that couldn't "take the heat" were stationed elsewhere.Vulcan's Forge. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11 Prior to the UED's victory report, he was present at Stukov's memorial service aboard the Aleksander.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. Defeat DuGalle had underestimated the determination of Sarah Kerrigan, who recruited Raynor, Mengsk, and Fenix into helping her destroy the psi disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. She then launched a massive offensive against the UED forces on Korhal. The UED attempted to boost their numbers with their Slave Broods, but they had more trouble controlling the zerg than anticipated. Kerrigan defeated these "renegade" Zerg and drove the UED from Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. Now aware of the serious threat Kerrigan posed to his reign, DuGalle launched the enslaved zerg against Kerrigan's base of operations on Tarsonis. The UED was still having problems controlling the Overmind, and so DuGalle sent a special team of scientists to help direct the attack.Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Sarah Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. However, Kerrigan's forces killed these scientists and defeated his forces. Kerrigan, after gathering secret allies,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. attacked Char itself. Here, the UED's control over the Overmind had vastly improved. Nevertheless, Kerrigan's zerg broke through the UED's defenses and reached the Overmind. Dark Prelate Zeratul, having been blackmailed by Kerrigan, then slew the reborn Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. In a last bid for victory, DuGalle made a desperate attack against Kerrigan's forces on a defense platform over Char when she was in a weak position.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Protoss forces under the command of Praetor Artanis and the remnants of the Dominion under the command of Mengsk assaulted the platform at the same time. However all three forces were defeated by the zerg. DuGalle acknowledged his defeat at Kerrigan's hands, and offered the terms of surrender, but Kerrigan refused to accept them. She instead offered him a head start to Earth, before she sent her swarms against him.DuGalle: "Kerrigan, I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. It is my wish that you allow my men to live-" Kerrigan: "You're not in a position to offer me anything, Admiral. And I don't take prisoners. I'll tell you what... Turn your remaining ships around and start heading back towards the Earth. I'll let you have a head start, before I send the Swarms after you. It'll be interesting sport to see how far you get before you die." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. Fall from Grace The UED Expeditionary Fleet began to retreat from the sector. The defeat and the death of long-time friend, Stukov, weighed heavily on him. DuGalle composed a farewell letter to Helena, explaining the circumstances of the defeat and revealing the true nature of Stukov's death and his own role in it. He then shot himself with a Luger 9mm pistol. The message, or any news of the defeat, never reached the UED; the fleet was caught and entirely destroyed by the pursuing zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Legacy Years after DuGalle's death, Stukov remembered his old friend fondly.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit In StarEdit, DuGalle is referred to as a "ghost." He is a renamed Norad II, with the rank changing to "Admiral", in "To Chain the Beast," and there is an unused unit for him. DuGalle appears as a hero in StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War.Fantasy Flight Games staff. 2008-12-19. Serve the Directorate. Serve Humanity! Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-19. Trivia DuGalle's name may be a reference to General Charles de Gaulle, a French general with a respectable reputation who fought in World War II. Gerard DuGalle shares similarities with Gerard Duval, a French soldier in the World War I novel All Quiet on the Western Front. The death by Luger pistol may be a reference to his death by the German soldier Paul Bäumer. Duval left behind a letter to his wife and family before he was killed. References DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard DuGalle, Gerard Category:People of Earth Category:Terran ship crew